Un mal pour un bien
by allylicity
Summary: Dans la saison 2, après l'épisode de la Russie, juste après avoir découvert que Sarah et Oliver sortent ensemble. Felicity rejoint Nashville pour l'enterrement de Rayna, son amie de Nashville et fait face à ses sentiments pour Oliver. (personnages de Nahville inclus)
1. Chapter 1

**Un mal pour un bien**

 **Dans la saison 2, après l'épisode de la Russie, juste après avoir découvert que Sarah et Oliver sortent ensemble. Felicity rejoint Nashville pour l'enterrement de Rayna et fait face à ses sentiments pour Oliver. (Arrow/Nashville Fanfic)**

 **Chers lecteurs, come prévu je vous dévoile ma fanfic un mal pour un bien centrée sur Oliver et Felicity. Même si vous ne connaissez pas la série Nashville, ce n'est pas grave. La fanfic est vraiment centrée sur notre couple préféré.**

 **J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée. Hâte de lire vos reviews :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Mon avion avait enfin atterri à Nashville, le temps était maussade comme les journées qui allaient suivre. Je n'avais pas eu trop le loisir de dormir car dès que j'avais reçu l'appel de Bucky, j'avais immédiatement pris un vol pour tous les rejoindre.

J'étais partis du repère à la va vite en expliquant vaguement ce qu'il se passait à John qui était rester ici pour faire l'inventaire des armes (c'était une soirée tranquille). Oliver et Sarah étaient je ne sais où et honnêtement, je m'en fichais. Les voir ensemble m'insupportait et me rendait triste.

Dans la voiture, sur le trajet de la maison de Gunnar, je voyais de grandes banderoles avec le portrait de Rayna. Mon dieu quand je pense qu'elle nous a quitté ! Une larme coule sur ma joue. Rayna m'avait tellement apporté. Et voilà qu'à cause d'un stupide accident de voiture, elle laissait derrière elle l'amour de sa vie Deacon et ses deux filles Maddie et Daphne.

La vie pouvait être si cruelle ! Je me devais d'être là pour rendre un dernier hommage à Rayna. Certes, j'étais partie de Nashville il y a trois ans mais je n'avais pas oublié ceux que je considérais comme ma famille. Je prenais souvent de leurs nouvelles par téléphone et j'avais assisté au mariage de Rayna et Deacon.

La voiture s'arrêta devant la charmante maison de mon ami Gunnar, enfin celle qu'il partageait de temps en temps avec ses amis Will et Avery dont j'avais fait la connaissance au mariage.

C'est Will qui m'accueillit et qui me serra dans ses bras avec un air grave.

 _« Hey, Star city Girl ! ça fait du bien de te voir._

 _\- Moi aussi Will, malgré tout ça._

Will m'aida à porter mes bagages dans la maison et m'offrit d'entrée un café.

 _\- Je suppose que tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier soir,_ me dit-il en posant des gaufres et pancakes sur le plan de travail de la cuisine où l'on s'était assis.

 _\- Merci Will,_ lui répondis-je pleine de reconnaissance.

Je dévorais le petit déjeuner sous le regard amusé de Will.

 _\- Gunnar devait t'accueillir mais il est chez Deacon pour aider Scarlett._

 _\- Je comprends »,_ dis-je avec un petit sourire triste.

Nous continuâmes de parler de la tragédie et des nouvelles de la ville. J'appris qu'avant son accident de voiture, Rayna s'était fait harceler par un malade. J'étais sous le choc.

Pourtant elle avait un bon service de sécurité, c'était comme irréel. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'entendis pas vibrer mon téléphone que j'avais posé sur la table.

Will prit le téléphone et décrocha à ma place, l'air agacé.

 _« Ecoutez, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais Felicity vit un moment difficile tout de suite alors respectez son deuil !_ dit-il avant de raccrocher et de me rendre mon téléphone. _Désolé mais ça n'arrêtait pas de sonner et … je suis à bout avec toute cette histoire._

Je n'en voulais pas à Will. Quand on est en deuil, nous avons tous des réactions différentes. Je regardais le numéro : Oliver.

 _\- Ça ne fait rien, c'est Oliver, le connaissant il va rappeler dans deux minutes !_

 _\- Ton ami a l'air un peu insistant._

 _\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire Will. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Oliver est juste un ami très protecteur et je t'avoue que je suis partie sans explication hier. D'autant plus que je travaille avec lui alors tu imagines…3,2,1. Désolée._

Nous éclatâmes de rire tellement j'avais babillé. Nous fûmes interrompus par l'arrivée d'Avery et Gunnar, et moi de mon téléphone à nouveau.

Will me montra une pièce pour pouvoir être tranquille au téléphone, je décrochais :

 _\- Felicity ! ça va ?! J'étais inquiet…_

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

 _\- Autant que je le peux._

 _\- Je suis désolée pour ton amie…_

 _\- Merci,_ répondis-je en retenant un sanglot. _Ecoute il faut que j'y aille._

 _\- Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit Felicity on est là, je…_

Je raccrochais sans vouloir en entendre plus. De toute façon, Oliver ne sait que faire des promesses et j'ai plus important à m'occuper en ce moment. Je regagnais la cuisine et faisait la bise à Gunnar et Avery qui posait sa fille dans le parc du salon.

Après avoir parlé encore de Rayna, Gunnar me demanda :

 _\- Tu restes combien de temps Fel ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Déjà jusqu'à la cérémonie…_

 _\- Tu ne restes pas pour les CMT ?_

Les CMT sont un des plus grands honneurs sur scène dans cette ville de la country.

 _\- Un hommage est donné pour Rayna._

 _\- Oh,_ dis-je en me disant que j'étais bête de ne pas y avoir penser _. Désolé je ne suis plus habituée à ce côté de Nashville._

 _\- Dis-moi que tu chantes toujours !_ dit Gunnar avec un air de reproche.

 _\- Je… bien sur…je…_ commençais-je en rougissant.

 _\- Felicity…_ commencèrent les garçons.

 _\- Je compose mais il manque cette atmosphère._

 _\- Je comprends mais tu as intérêt à faire un peu de musique avec nous avant de partir…et …_

 _\- Je vais te montrer ta chambre_ , coupa Gunnar sur un ton secret.

 _Ok…_

 _\- Je t'emmènerais chez Deacon après, Scarlett et les filles ont besoin d'une présence amicale._

Je hochais la tête mais j'avais une requête :

 _\- Tu pourras m'emmener voir Bucky avant s'il te plait ? J'ai besoin de souffler un moment avant d'aller voir Deacon et les filles »._

Gunnar comprit et accepta ma demande. Je commençais à m'installer dans cette belle chambre sans regarder mon téléphone qui n'arrêtait pas de vibre

* * *

Je passais la porte de Highway 65 une heure plus tard (sans mon téléphone) et frappait au bureau de celui qui avec Rayna, m'avait remis sur les rails après la mort de Cooper.

 _« Mon dieu, Felicity tu es magnifique_ ! me dit Bucky en me serrant très fort dans ses bras.

 _\- Tu n'as pas changé Bucky !_

C'est tout ce que je pus dire sous le coup de l'émotion. A part bien sûr…

 _\- Toutes mes condoléances pour Rayna._

Bucky ne dit rien et leva vers moi un regard brillant de larmes. Je ne pus que rester là un moment à le prendre dans mes bras le temps qu'il fallait. Cet homme avait été comme un père pour Rayna, qu'il voyait un peu comme sa fille et vice versa.

Au bout d'un moment je contemplais les bureaux du label de musique fondé par Rayna. Bucky le vit et en profita pour se reprendre.

 _\- Beaux bureaux n'est-ce pas ? Rayna y a mis tout son cœur._

 _\- C'est très cool. Mon dieu, les studios d'enregistrements doivent être géniaux._

 _\- Je peux te les montrer si tu veux ?_

 _\- Pourquoi pas !_ dis-je avec un grand sourire que me rendit Bucky.

Et j'avais raison les studios étaient géniaux. Pas trop grand, un peu cosy pour avoir envie d'y composer des heures. J'étais complétement ailleurs, me souvenant de Rayna chantant avec moi, de moi avec ma guitare entrain de composer dans la maison de Rayna…

Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de facile quand j'ai débarqué à Nashville. Je travaillais à Lopri, la scène prestigieuse de Nashville comme technicienne de sons et lumière, mais Rayna m'avait entendu chanté une fois et m'avait prise sous son aile, tout comme Bucky, Deacon et bien d'autres…

 _\- Je sens que tu vas nous composer quelque chose, je connais cette tête_ , me dit Bucky avec un sourire.

 _\- Décidément, même les garçons m'ont en parlé_.

 _\- Que veux-tu, on aime partager la musique._

 _\- Crois-moi ça me change de Starling City !_

 _\- Il faut dire à ton Oliver de s'amuser un peu plus._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il a déjà beaucoup trop de distractions._

Bucky remarqua un peu ma peine et me dit :

 _\- Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd trésor._

Le téléphone de Bucky sonna. Je le laissais avant un dernier câlin et rejoignait Gunnar qui m'emmenait chez Deacon. Le trajet fut calme. Gunnar semblait tendu et j'appréhendais ma venue chez Deacon. Avant d'arriver à la grande maison imposante, je lui demandais :

 _\- Comment vont-ils ?_

 _\- Deacon ne parle quasiment pas et s'enferme à l'étage. Les filles restent un peu avec Scarlett mais c'est dur._

J'avais très peur de voir l'état de Deacon. Il m'avait habitué à son côté sombre mais depuis le mariage, il s'était assagit. Mais vu ce qu'il perdait je m'inquiétais.

Cependant, je n'avais besoin de m'en faire de ce côté-là : lorsque je rentrais dans le grand séjour, je tombais sur Scarlett qui était à la cuisine pour préparer quelque chose aux filles qui étaient assises sur les tabourets de l'îlot.

Elles me sautèrent dans les bras et je restais là à les serrer un moment contre moi. Leurs yeux étaient rougis par les larmes et elles avaient l'air très fatigué. Je levais les yeux sur Scarlett qui me fit un grand sourire, mais resta très froide concernant Gunnar. Ils étaient ensemble mais ce n'était pas ça en ce moment.

Après une petite discussion avec les filles, je montais à l'étage pour découvrir un Deacon avachi et apathique sur un fauteuil de la chambre parentale. Je frappais à peine et dès qu'il me vit, le regard que je vis me brisa de l'intérieur. Si fort que je m'appuyais sur le chambranle de la porte.

Deacon parvint à me décocher un petit sourire et me fit signe d'approcher. Il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait pleurer dans mes bras. Nous pleurâmes ensemble car j'étais incapable un petit instant de contenir ma tristesse.

Après toute cette émotion, Deacon me parla de ce qu'il s'était passé, puis de l'enterrement qui se tenait dans deux jours car Teddy, l'ex-mari de Rayna avait eu une autorisation de sortie de prison qu'à ce moment-là.

Je fus surprise par l'engagement de Deacon pour la gestion des funérailles de sa femme et le fait qu'il me parle des filles sans arrêt. Il avait tellement changé, et maintenant, il perdait sa raison de vivre. Mais je sentis au bout d'un moment que je n'avais plus ma place ici.

J'allais partir, lorsqu'il me dit :

 _\- Tu resteras pour chanter aux CMT pour Rayna ?_

J'étais assez sous le choc de sa proposition et je lui ai dit que j'y réfléchirais. Une fois dans la voiture de nouveau avec Gunnar je lui frappais le bras :

 _\- Eh ! mais ça ne va pas ?!_

 _\- C'était ça que tu ne voulais pas que les garçons me disent !_

 _\- Je ne …_

 _\- Les CMT ! Deacon me l'a demandé !_

 _\- Oh…_ répondit Gunnar l'air gêné.

Je quittais la voiture et regagnais la maison, furieuse.

 _\- Felicity on allait t'en parler…_

 _\- Mais bien sûr ! Vous étiez très cachotiers tout à l'heure… »_

Je m'interrompis à la vue d'Oliver, dans la cuisine en pleine discussion avec Will.

* * *

 **Qu'avez vous penser de ce premier chapitre? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Chers lecteurs voici le deuxième chapitre, ravie de voir que cette fic vous plait.**

 **Merci à tous pour vos review qui me boostent.**

 **Lavigne 126 : merci pour tes review sur les joies du quotidien et sur cette fanfic. Pour répondre à ta question, cette fanfic est déjà terminée et comporte 7 chapitres. Je pense publier deux fois par semaine.**

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos review**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée :D**

* * *

La conversation cessa et les garçons virent ma colère.

« _Qu'est-ce qui_ …commença Will mais je li fit signe de se taire.

J'avais les yeux rivés sur Oliver.

 _\- Que fais-tu là ?!_

L'archer ne fit que me montrer mon téléphone, l'air mécontent.

 _\- Je n'ai pas arrêté de t'appeler car tu ne décrochais pas, alors j'ai pris le premier avion._

Cela me laissa sans voix. Je voyais Gunnar et Will rigolant discrètement, pas assez en tout cas pour que je ne le remarque pas.

 _\- Et ben comme tu le vois ça va !_ répondis-je sur un ton un peu dur mais la journée avait été épuisante. _Alors tu peux repartir tranquille…_

 _\- Je reste avec toi jusqu'à ton départ,_ trancha Oliver d'un ton ferme.

C'en était trop ! Je lui pris le bras et l'emmena dans le salon un peu à l'écart des garçons.

 _\- Tu as des choses qui te retiennent à Starling…_

 _\- Sarah et Digg peuvent gérer._

Je soufflais exaspérée mais Oliver me leva la tête :

 _\- Tu as besoin de quelqu'un de proche en ce moment…_

 _\- Tout ceux que j'aime sont là,_ lui mentais-je, ce qu'il vit.

 _\- Ecoute tu le prends comme tu veux mais je reste ici avec toi et j'ai programmé un rendez-vous pour la firme de Queen Consolidated demain matin pour te laisser de l'espace._

 _\- Tu ne renonceras pas ?_

 _\- Tu parles ! Bien sûr qu'il reste, nous on veut le connaitre ce mec ! »_ s'exclama Will.

Le séjour allait être long…

* * *

Le repas se passa vraiment bien et malgré notre peine à tous, nous arrivâmes à sourire un peu. Les garçons étaient très curieux d'avoir des détails de ma vie à Starling et Oliver était très curieux en ce qui concernait la musique et ce que faisait les garçons.

Gunnar nous montra son clip avec Scarlett, qui était vraiment magnifique et Will voulut nous chanter un morceau de son album. Gunnar l'accompagnait avec sa guitare lui aussi.

Et dès que la musique envahit la pièce, je retrouvais ce sentiment perdu à Starling : la vie à travers la musique. C'était tellement bon d'entendre ça que je fermais les yeux un instant pour m'imprégner de ces notes. Quand je les rouvris je vis Will et Gunnar me sourirent et dans l'élan je fis écho à la voix sur le refrain que je connaissais par cœur.

Je m'étais peut-être éloigner de Nashville mais j'écoutais toujours la musique de mes amis.

Les garçons sourirent encore plus et Oliver avait lui aussi le sourire et à la fois de l'étonnement. La chanson se terminant, Oliver applaudit :

 _"Wow ! C'était fantastique !_

 _\- Felicity, tu n'as pas changé, ta voix est géniale ! Tu m'étonnes que Bucky et Rayna ne voulaient pas que tu partes !_ s'exclama Will.

Un silence gêné retomba car tout le monde pensait à Rayna. Puis Gunnar continua sur la lancée de Will en disant à Oliver :

 _\- Tu sais que cette blondinette, geek, avait commencé à enregistrer un disque et ne l'a jamais fini ?!_

Oliver était stupéfait et moi…embarrassée !

 _\- Queen Consolidated m'a proposé le job après forcing du MIT pour me reprendre après une affaire assez compliquée de mon passé,_ expliquais-je à Oliver puis aux garçons : _c'était une opportunité…_

 _\- Qu'il fallait saisir…oh merde ! Tu aurais été une sacrée chanteuse à Nashville,_ me dit Will.

 _\- Il a raison,_ répliqua Gunnar _, et je pense que tu devrais vraiment chanter aux CMT pour Rayna. De toute façon que perd tu ? Ils se passent presqu'une semaine après l'enterrement._

Je restais sans voix.

 _\- Les CMT ?_ demanda Oliver aux garçons tandis que je m'éclipsai un moment sur le porche pour prendre l'air.

Je pensais à Rayna et regardais le ciel. Bon sang, quelle triste journée. J'essayais de me remémorer ma dernière conversation avec Rayna et je constatais que ça remonter à un mois après son mariage et… c'est tout ! Je l'avais abandonné tout comme j'avais abandonné Nashville.

Avec tous les problèmes à Starling, j'avais négligé ma famille et je ne pourrais jamais le dire à Rayna. Je retins une larme avec mon pouce et songeais à une façon d'honorer la mémoire de cette magnifique femme, amie et chanteuse.

Je sentis la fatigue m'envahir et je regagnais l'intérieur pour souhaiter bonne nuit à tout le monde. Oliver annonça la même chose et monta avec moi à l'étage. J'allais dans ma chambre et constatais que les affaires d'Oliver étaient dans ma chambre. Je me retournais aussitôt vers lui, les mains sur mes hanches :

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tes affaires font ici ?!_

 _\- Gunnar m'a demandé de m'installer avec toi car il n'y a plus de chambres…_

J'étais consternée et…intimidée. Oliver le lut dans mes yeux et posa sa main sur mon épaule :

 _\- Si tu veux je dormirais par terre ou je demande à Gunnar de me laisser dormir dans le salon._

 _\- Non, c'est bon. Après tout nous sommes deux adultes,_ dis-je pas très convaincue. _Je t'en prie, entre._

 _\- Je dormirais sur le sol,_ me dit-il en allant chercher quelque chose dans ses affaires.

 _\- Non !_

Oliver était surpris de ce cri sorti de nulle part…je pouvais me creuser un trou…

 _\- Partageons le lit. Installe-toi, je vais aller prendre une douche. Je suis épuisée._

Vingt minutes plus tard, Oliver, qui avait été prendre une douche de son côté, était déjà dans le lit du côté porte…torse nu. J'arborais un débardeur blanc avec des fleurs violettes et un bas de pyjama violet. Oliver me sourit.

J'essayais de ne pas rougir lorsque je me glissais sous les couvertures. Son corps irradiait de chaleur. Il était tellement sexy. Mais ce soir, dieu merci pour moi, j'étais tellement épuisée que je ne fus juste capable de souhaiter une bonne nuit à l'homme pour qui je nourris des sentiments maladifs et lui rajouta en me retournant :

 _\- Il parait que je ronfle alors désolée d'avance. »_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Chers lecteurs, voici le chapitre 3 de cette histoire. Je prends plaisir à recevoir vos reviews que j'attends à chaque publication.**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

J'avais dormi d'une traite, et j'avais oublié un détail : Oliver dormait dans le même lit que moi ou plutôt j'étais en train d'enlacer Oliver dans un lit.

Je sursautais tout en m'écartant de ce canon. Il se réveilla, je rabattais la couette sur moi.

« _Salut_ , me dit-il en souriant.

 _\- Salut,_ dis-je en essayant de ne pas rougir et avant de battre en retraite. _Je vais sous la douche._

Lorsque je descendais, seul Gunnar était là.

Nous avons pris le petit déjeuner quand Oliver nous rejoignait en plein milieu, en costume.

 _\- Wow mec ! La classe_ , s'exclama Gunnar tandis que j'essayais de me concentrer sur mon café et de me dire qu'il était avec Sarah désormais.

 _\- J'ai un rendez-vous à Queen Consolidated pour voir comment l'entreprise prospère ici. Je reviens avant midi je pense._

 _\- Ok. Gunnar, tu vas à la maison ? J'aimerais aider Scarlett, Deacon et les filles._

 _\- Je dois faire un détour mais je t'y déposerais en premier._

 _\- Merci tu es un amour »,_ lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

La matinée passa assez vite. J'aidais Scarlett à passer des coups de fil pour l'organisation du buffet suivant les funérailles. La sœur de Rayna était présente elle aussi, mais je lui parlais à peine. Je la détestais. D'ailleurs Deacon avait accueilli sa belle-sœur assez froidement.

Heureusement que Scarlett était là, quoi qu'elle semblait très distraite. Je voulais en savoir plus mais Scarlett est quelqu'un qui ne s'ouvre que si besoin donc, je ne dis rien et l'aidais.

* * *

En début d'après-midi, ma voiture de location que Bucky m'avait mise à disposition, m'attendait bien gentiment dans l'allée de la maison. J'arrivais assez vite chez Gunnar et dès que je passais l'entrée, j'entendis la voix de Rayna. Elle chantait un duo avec Deacon, je souriais avant de me rappeler les événements.

D'un seul coup, la pièce redevint silencieuse. Oliver s'était levé, gêné.

 _« Désolé, je suis revenu en avance et j'ai eu envie d'entendre les chansons de ton amie._

 _\- Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Ça m'a surprise, c'est tout. En plus, tu as mis un duo récent de Deacon et Rayna, je crois qu'il date d'un peu avant leur mariage._

Je m'avançais dans le salon et remis la chanson.

 _\- Ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé ?_

 _\- Oui, l'entreprise a de bons chiffres et les employés sont formidables._

 _\- Parfait,_ lui dis-je.

 _\- Et toi ça a été ce matin ?_

Je lui racontais ma matinée tout en écoutant d'autres chansons de Rayna.

Au bout d'un moment, Oliver me dit :

 _\- Cette femme avait un talent incomparable et d'après ce que j'ai lu, elle a eu un passé assez difficile._

 _\- Oui c'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas eu beaucoup de chances au départ mais elle a construit sa carrière et était une femme exceptionnelle._

J'essayais de retenir mon émotion. Oliver le vit :

 _\- Elle a été importante pour toi n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Si tu savais à quel point._

Puis j'eus une idée.

 _\- Et si je te faisais faire un tour de la ville et te raconter ma rencontre avec Rayna ?_

Oliver me sourit :

 _\- Avec plaisir. »_

C'est ainsi que je racontais mon histoire à Oliver au sujet de mon arrivée à Nashville et mon job de serveuse au Bluebird avec Scarlett. Nous passâmes devant.

Nous sommes rentrés assez tard et j'avoue que j'avais adoré ce temps passé avec lui. Il m'avait écouté sans faille, et était assez détendu. C'était si naturel entre nous. Tellement naturel que je m'étais livrée entièrement sur mes moments difficiles après la mort de Cooper et les liens que j'avais tissé avec Rayna, Bucky et tout le monde.

La seule question qu'il m'avait posée était si j'allais rester chanter aux CMT. Il vit mon indécision et n'insista pas. J'avais ruminé ça tout le trajet du retour et ma réponse apparut claire.

Une fois les pizzas arrivées, j'en parlais aux garçons :

 _\- J'ai décidé de chanter aux CMT._

 _\- C'est super Felicity !_ s'exclama Will de joie.

 _\- Rayna serait vraiment contente que tu sois là,_ renchérit Gunnar.

Je leur souriais mais j'vais beaucoup de peine encore. Je rejoignis la chambre seulement Oliver m'avait suivi.

 _\- Felicity, est-ce que tout va bien ?_

Je me retournais le visage baigné de larmes, Oliver me prit dans ses bras en m'embrassant les cheveux.

 _\- C'est tellement difficile de le faire, je ne sais pas si…_

 _\- Tu vas le faire Felicity, pour ton amie, pour toi. Tu es une femme forte, pleine d'amour de gentillesse…_

Je relevais le visage vers lui. Un silence s'en suivit. Nous étions sur le point de s'embrasser mais je me détournais.

 _\- Il est tard, je vais aller sous la douche._

 _\- Ok »,_ me dit l'archer, un peu déçu j'ai eu l'impression mais après tout, il avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie _._

Quelqu'un qui l'appela à ce même moment.

De la douche jusqu'au moment de m'endormir je pensais à ce qui avait failli se passer. Et je me sentais mal pour Sarah.

Bien sûr que j'avais des sentiments très forts pour Oliver et j'aimerais qu'il ressente la même chose, mais la vie était ainsi faite.

Pour lui je ne serais qu'une amie sur qui il peut compter. Il fallait que je sorte mes sentiments de la tête. J'avais tellement à penser.

Demain serait un jour très difficile pour tout le monde.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Chers lecteurs, voici le quatrième chapitre de cette fanfic.**

 **Merci pour tous vos reviews qui m'encourage :D N'hésitez pas à m'en envoyer**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée.**

* * *

 _« Rayna était ma vie, ma joie, mon espoir…_

Deacon faisait son éloge funèbre par un temps absolument détestable, tout comme cette journée. Je regardais cet homme dire adieu à sa femme et tout ce que je ressentais était de la tristesse.

Oliver était derrière moi et avait ma main sur mon épaule tout en tenant le parapluie qui nous protéger de l'autre. Autant au cimetière nous n'étions pas nombreux, seul les proches étaient acceptés, mais pour le buffet qui suivit, il y avait près d'une centaine de personnes circulant dans la maison où se dressaient des portraits de Rayna un peu partout.

Deacon s'était enfermé à l'étage, les filles circulaient parmi les invités. Les pauvres cela devait être terrible.

J'avais été gérer le traiteur dans la cuisine et je vis Oliver parler avec Avery et Juliette.

Apparemment, Oliver faisait l'unanimité dans mon cercle d'ami et Juliet semblait l'apprécier…peut-être trop^^

Une pointe jalousie m'arracha au traiteur et j'allai de ce pas me poster à côté d'Oliver. Juliet semblait ravie de me voir…ce qui était assez étrange mais bon avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé, peut-être qu'elle s'était assagit. Cadence était dans ses bras.

 _\- Felicity, je suis contente que tu aies pu venir, cela faisait longtemps._

 _\- Trop malheureusement. Comment vas-tu Juliet ?_

 _\- Chaque jour est une épreuve mais je ne peux me plaindre aujourd'hui._

Je hochais la tête lorsque l'on entendit la voix de Rayna dans le salon. Zack, son investisseur dans le label montrait sur un ordinateur une vidéo très récente de Rayna, heureuse…

C'en était trop ! Je disparus dans le jardin derrière la maison mais une voix m'appelait. Oliver était adorable mais j'avais vraiment besoin de solitude tout de suite.

 _\- Felicity !_

Je me retournais pour retenir Oliver.

 _\- Oliver j'adore et je te remercie de ton soutien, mais j'ai besoin d'être seule tout de suite._

Will nous avait rejoint :

 _\- Fel..._

 _\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air »,_ dis-je en descendant l'allée et en montant dans ma voiture.

Pendant la première heure, je ne fis que tourner en rond en conduisant dans la ville, puis au bout d'un moment, je me retrouvais devant le Bluebird. J'avais besoin d'un verre.

Je m'assis au bar et commanda un verre de vodka sans glace que je vidais d'un trait.

J'étais écœurée de cette journée où des gens qui n'apprécier pas forcément Rayna, disaient des mensonges. Comme s'ils la connaissaient vraiment !

Je commandais un autre verre, puis un autre…

* * *

Je ne savais plus quelle heure il était et franchement je m'en foutais. Oui j'avais bu, et alors !

Ma vie était sordide, tous les proches que je connais partent l'un après l'autre, tout le monde se ment et je suis amoureuse d'un mec qui s'en fout : la belle affaire !

J'avais un verre à la main, les gens me regardaient et j'ai eu envie de leur chanter quelque chose à ces connards !

Je me saisis du micro de la personne qui était en train de chanter. Celle-ci me foutait la paix, car non seulement on m'avait reconnu et aussi tout le monde savait quel jour nous étions.

 _« A toutes personnes qui se sentent vides et inutiles !_ dis-je avant de commencer à chanter une chanson résumant tout ça, à la manière country.

J'entamais le milieu de la chanson lorsque je vis :

 _\- Eh ben les gars, vous n'avez pas trainer ! Mesdames et messieurs je vous prie de saluer mes amis Gunnar, Will et Oliver, mon "ami" !_

Gunnar et Will restaient un peu en retrait, mais Oliver commençait à avancer vers la scène.

 _\- Felicity, on va y aller,_ me dit-il.

 _\- C'est ça ! Et si tu allais t'assoir pour changer ?! Mr Jamais content !_

 _\- Fe-li-ci-ty…_ prévient-il en serrant ses poings pour se contenir _. Tu es saoule…_

 _\- Et alors, je n'ai pas le droit ? Surtout avec cette journée de merde, mais bien sûr il faut toujours que je sois parfaite, la petite…Mais lâche moi !_

Oliver était monté sur la scène et m'avait hissé sur son épaule. Je luttais mais bon avec l'alcool, on a des réflexes assez lents et désordonnés.

 _\- Je ne suis pas un sac à patate ! Et vous deux, aidez-moi_! Ordonnais-je à Will et Gunnar qui pouffaient de rire.

Mes amis levèrent les mains en signe de reddition.

 _\- Oliver sait ce qu'il fait blondinette ! Et il est temps que la fête se termine_ , me répondit Will à qui je fis un doigt d'honneur une fois installée dans la voiture.

Une fois arrivée à la maison je titubais dans les escaliers et Oliver me tint fermement par la taille en souhaitant bonne nuit aux deux autres.

 _\- Bas les pattes !_ je lançais à Oliver, _Mr le prince pas si charmant que ça !_

Je ne savais pas si j'avais dit ça tout haut et je m'en tapais.

 _\- Je veux juste te faire regagner ta chambre en toute sécurité,_ répondit Oliver en m'aidant à me poser sur le lit.

En effet, une fois allongée, le sommeil me prenait. Je ne voulais pas dormir mais Oliver resta là.

 _\- Tu es tellement gentil Oliver. Trop gentil…_

L'archer souri légèrement, amusé de voir son It Girl complétement bourrée.

 _\- Tu ferais la même chose pour moi._

Les seuls mots que je sortis avant de sombrer dans le sommeil furent :

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ? Je suis tellement amoureuse de toi. Mais tu ne le vois pas »._

Je n'entendis pas la réponse d'Oliver, j'étais trop crevé.

* * *

 **Qu'en avez vous penser? :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **Chers lecteurs voici le chapitre 5. Je vous publie l'an dernier aussi dans la foulée**

 **Merci pour tous vos messages. :D**

 **Lavigne 126 : je sais que c'est frustrant parfois mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais que je n'aime pas les fins dramatiques.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée**

* * *

Le lendemain, j'avais une gueule de bois carabinée et lorsque je descendis les escaliers, je sentis trois paires d'yeux braqués sur moi…et merde !

 _« Salut la miss !_ lança Will, l'air amusé. _Remise d'hier ?_

 _\- Parles pas si fort,_ dis-je en m'asseyant contre le comptoir de la cuisine tandis que Gunnar me tendait une tasse de café fumante.

Oliver me fixait et semblait dans ses pensées…bizarre :

 _\- Ok…alors qu'est-ce que j'ai fait comme bêtises hier soir ?_

 _\- Hum…tu n'as aucun souvenir ?_

 _\- Non je me souviens être aller au Bluebird et c'est tout._

 _\- Tu as enflammé la scène là-bas hier soir !_ dit Will en rigolant de connivence avec Gunnar.

Je me cachais avec ma main. C'était hyper embarrassant !

 _\- Heureusement qu'Oliver t'a arraché du micro_ ! renchérit Gunnar mort de rire.

 _\- Oh non_! dis-je trop embarrassée avant de me tourner vers Oliver et de lui dire : _je suis vraiment désolée…si ça pouvait rester entre nous, je suis vraiment incontrôlable !_

Oliver continuait de me fixer, ce n'était pas bon signe :

 _\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait d'autre ?_

 _\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?_ me demanda Oliver.

 _\- De rien du tout ! Pourquoi j'ai fait des choses bizarres ?! »_

Oliver garda le silence, mais le malaise était là. Gunnar et Will se contentèrent de me chambrer de réorienter la conversation sur la soirée des CMT.

* * *

Trois jours ont passés. Je me lève avec un sentiment de frustration. Impossible d'aligner une ligne pour écrire une chanson décente pour Rayna ! C'est un comble ! Je n'ai jamais eu ce problème.

Je partis tôt ce matin à Highway 65 et après une matinée et un début d'après-midi à faire du surplace, Gunnar vint à ma rescousse.

 _« Hey, la pocharde ! Ouille je rigole !_

 _\- Ce n'est pas drôle Gunnar !_

 _\- Ok, ok je me rends. Dis-moi tout._

Je me mis à exposer mon soucis d'écriture à un Gunnar qui sourit :

 _\- Quoi ?!_

 _\- Je sais d'où vient ton soucis d'écriture._

 _Précises ta pensée._

 _\- Oliver Queen._

Je lance des yeux ronds à Gunnar qui continua.

 _\- Tu es complètement mordue de ce type et j'ai l'impression qu'il commence à le comprendre._

 _\- Mais non…_

 _\- Ah bon, ce n'est pas pour ça alors que vous êtes bizarres depuis le soir de l'enterrement ?!_

Gunnar n'avait pas tort. Depuis ma cuite, Oliver reste très distant, dans ses pensées. L'un comme l'autre nous n'osons pas parler de ce qui nous tracasse et depuis nous nous comportant bizarrement. _Ai-je fait quelque chose d'autre d'embarrassant ?_ La peur s'insinua en moi d'un seul coup :

 _\- Tu penses qu'il sait que je l'aime ? Que j'ai pu balancé un truc à cause de l'alcool ?_

 _\- Possible, je ne sais pas. Avec Will on a essayé de parler de ça avec lui et il s'est fermé._

 _\- Oh non ! Vous n'avez pas fait ça !_

 _\- Ecoute, pour l'instant, il faut que tu te concentres sur l'écriture et puis après les CMT, vous aurez tout le temps de parler._

L'après-midi avança tout doucement. Gunnar réussi à me remettre un peu sur les rails mais nous sommes d'accord sur un point : cette chanson manque de sentiments profonds.

 _\- On va changer de tactique,_ me dit Gunnar : _quelle est la personne que tu as le plus peur de perdre et qu'aimerais-tu lui dire ?_

La réponse me vint comme une évidence : j'ai peur de perdre Oliver ! Entre Arrow et Sarah, j'ai doublement peur de le perdre. Je ne le dis pas à mon ami de Nashville bien entendu mais je fus capable de sortir la chanson en deux heures. Gunnar en fût soufflé et lorsque Avery, Will et Bucky l'écoutèrent, ils étaient comblés et émus.

 _\- C'est magnifique Felicity_ , me dit Bucky en me prenant dans ses bras _._ _Rayna serait fière de toi »._

En rentrant, Oliver avait préparé le diner pour nous tous et les garçons essayaient de le convaincre de rester à Nashville pour toujours ce qui me déclencha un fou rire. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Oliver me regarda en souriant, l'air complice.

La soirée se passa très bien dans une détente inouïe. On but tous une bière à la fraiche sous le patio en regardant le soleil se couchait. Je fus éblouie par la beauté de Nashville et je sentais un peu de nostalgie en moi.

Les CMT allaient se passer dans deux jours et à partir de demain, je serais très prise ce que je dis à Oliver d'entrée de jeu pour qu'il ne croit pas que je l'évite.

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas, Gunnar, Will et Avery veulent continuer de me faire découvrir Nashville et Juliet m'a demandé de passer._

 _\- Ah bon ?!_ dis-je, un peu choquée.

 _\- Oui moi aussi ça m'a surpris mais vu sa ténacité je n'ai pas voulu refuser._

 _\- Je comprends,_ dis-je un peu énervée. _Tu sais, Juliet est quelqu'un de spéciale, ne te fais pas marcher sur les pieds._

Oliver me scanna :

 _\- Vous n'avez pas un bon passif, je me trompe ?_

 _\- Pas tellement non, Juliet est, enfin était avide de succès quitte à piétiner tout le monde, que ce soit dans l'industrie du disque ou les amours._

 _\- J'en prends note._

 _\- Merci. »_

Ne voulant pas en savoir plus, j'ai pris congé de tout le monde et je m'endormie, préoccupée de tout. Une journée d'enfer m'attendrait demain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Ce soir, je finissais d'ajuster ma robe dans ma loge (une robe portefeuille noire avec des bottes noires), l'air nerveuse. Ça y est, les CMT étaient là ! Et je paniquais comme une folle !

« _Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ?!_ répétais-je pour la énième fois sous le regard tendu de Bucky.

 _\- Ma puce, tu as de la chance de revenir ici et en plus tu donnes l'occasion aux gens de connaitre Rayna à travers ton hommage. Profite de l'instant présent._

Je fis un petit sourire à Bucky qui dû vite s'éclipser. Will, Avery, Gunnar, Deacon et les filles étaient déjà passer me rendre visite. Deacon essayait de tenir mais je voyais que c'était dur pour lui.

On finissait mon maquillage lorsqu'Oliver pointa le bout de son nez. Il me regarda des pieds à la tête.

 _\- Tu es très jolie Felicity._

 _\- Merci. As-tu un conseil à me donner pour gérer le trac ? Parce que là je commence à avoir peur !_

 _\- Quand je m'apprête à me lancer dans une mission, je me répète un mantra._

Oliver me le dit mais me voyant toujours aussi tendue, il me prit les deux mains et me demanda de fermer les yeux. Après un enchainement d'inspiration et d'expiration commandées par la voix d'Oliver, je commençais à me détendre.

Lorsque j'ouvrais à nouveau les yeux, Oliver se tenait vraiment très près de moi, si près que j'en rougi tout à coup. Il vit mon rouble et se recula. Que se passait-il ? Voulait-il…non, il est avec Sarah…

 _\- Je vais aller m'installer. Bon courage,_ me dit-il d'une façon un peu raide.

 _\- Merci Oliver"._

Sachant ce que j'étais sur le point de chanter, il m'en fallait ! Je regardais les CMT de ma loge avant qu'on m'appelle quand ça serait mon tour et tout ce que je pus me dire, c'est que les chanteurs venant sur scène étaient carrément géniaux et avaient cent fis plus de talent que moi…

C'est un peu découragé que je fus emmenée en coulisse, mon tour était proche. Allez, je fais ça pour Rayna. Il faut que je chante cette chanson. Je me sentais un peu coupable, parce que lorsque j'ai composé cette chanson, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Oliver alors que je viens de perdre une amie très chère.

Que m'aurait-elle dit ce soir ? Puis je me souvins 'une conversation que j'avais eu avec elle après avoir vécu une déception sentimentale. On avait passé la soirée à écouter de la musique et elle m'avait dit que lorsque je rencontrerais l'amour de ma vie, je le saurais au plus profond de moi. Que ça transformerais ma vie sans que je le veuille.

Elle m'avait dit qu'avec Deacon, ce n'était pas facile tous les jours mais qu'ils affrontaient les épreuves une à une et que quoi qu'il se passe, leur amour restait solide.

J'ai tellement l'impression qu'Oliver et moi, on pourrait vivre une grande histoire ! Je l'ai su dès qu'il a franchi la porte de mon bureau à QC… mais avec Arrow, son passé et Sarah… Pourquoi se fatiguer d'y croire !?

La chanson de ce soir me permettra d'évacuer tous ces sentiments, il faut que j'abandonne l'idée de quoi que ce soit entre lui et moi.

Dans cinq minutes, tout sera fini.

* * *

Ça y est ! Je viens de quitter la scène sous une foule d'applaudissements et même Deacon et les filles sont venus me prendre dans leur bras pour me remercier. C'était tellement touchant.

C'était tellement génial de se retrouver sur scène et d'avoir pu rendre hommage à Rayna en musique.

J'allais retrouver ma loge mais je fus interpellée par l'ancien associé de Rayna qui gère Highway 65 maintenant. Il est jeune, séduisant et n'a pas l'air d'être du coin. Il me proposa un contrat chez Highway !

 _« C'est très gentil à vous, mais je ne suis que de passage._

 _\- Mais vous avez un tel talent, vous seriez une star !_

 _\- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas composé et je l'ai fait pour Rayna, Deacon et mes amis ce soir. Mon est à Starling City, mais je vous remercie de votre proposition._

 _\- Sachez que la proposition sera toujours là le jour où vous décidez de revenir._

 _\- Merci beaucoup,_ dis-je avant de vite le faufiler dans ma loge où…m'attendait Oliver.

J'eus à peine le temps de le regarder et lui sourire, qu'il s'approcha de moi, ferma le verrou de la porte et avec un regard félin, il me colla contre la porte et m'embrassa avec passion.

Sur le moment j'étais tellement surprise que je restais comme ça, mais le désir m'envahit et je perdis littéralement les pédales. J'oubliais tout, je m'abandonnais à l'homme que je désirais plus que tout.

Ce fut sauvage, nos corps fusionnant avec force et plaisir contre la porte d'abord et ensuite sur le canapé. Oliver était à la fois doux et sauvage, et son corps, oh mon Dieu ! Il est magnifique ! Il n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, je lisais quelque chose d'intense dans son regard, tout comme il pouvait lire le mien.

Après le meilleur orgasme de ma vie, nous nous sommes rhabillés et j'ai vite ouvert la porte au cas où que l'n ne trouve pas ça suspect. Oliver ne dit aucun mot à part :

 _\- Je suis désolé Felicity._

Et avant que je ne pus dire quoi que ce soit, il était parti.

J'ai déjà eu des aventures mais…je ne voulais pas que ce moment soit unique ! La tristesse m'envahit d'un coup.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"_ dis-je tout haut.

Bucky et d'autres personnes vinrent me voir et je fus contrainte de passer la soirée à sourire tant bien que mal. Nous allâmes chez Deacon, après une bonne douche bien méritée et un changement de fringues, où les filles m'avaient fait une surprise en me composant une chanson. Bon sang, qu'elles ont du talent !

Au bout d'un long moment de plusieurs heures je décidais de rentrer et trouvais une maison silencieuse. Les garçons devaient être en train de faire la fête et Oliver je ne sais pa car il n'était pas dans notre chambre.

Je me posais vers la fenêtre en me lamenter sur ce qu'Oliver et moi avions fait plus tôt. Pourquoi s'était-il lancer ? Il n'avait pas l'haleine indiquant un alcoolisme. Et puis Sarah ! Je suis une vraie garce ! C'est mon amie et je viens de la trahir !

Demain il va falloir que je parle avec Oliver avant notre retour à Starling, il le faut.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque je me réveillais, je me rendis compte que les affaires d'Oliver n'étaient plus là. Paniquée, je descendis les escaliers sous les yeux d'Avery qui tenait Cadence dans ses bras et Gunnar faisant des pancakes.

« _Salut beauté_ , me dit Avery. _Ça va ?!_

 _\- Vous avez vu Oliver ?!_

 _\- Oui_ , me dit Gunnar distrait _, il m'a dit de te dire qu'il avait une affaire importante à régler à QC et qu'il devait partir._

Mon cœur se mit à battre très vite : il ne serait pas parti comme ça s'il y avait un problème avec l'entreprise.

 _\- Il n'a pas laissé de mot ?_

 _\- Non, il m'a juste dit de te dire qu'il était désolé._

Ces mots martelèrent contre mon cœur comme un poignard. Il y aurait eu un souci pour Arrow, il me l'aurait dit et ces mots…il les avait dits en partant comme un lâche.

 _\- Un pancake ?_

 _\- Non je n'ai pas faim._

Les garçons avaient dû lire mon tracas.

 _\- Felicity, tu vas bien tu es sûre ? Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux ? Quand Oliver est parti, il était très contrarié,_ me dit Gunnar.

 _\- Laisse tomber, j'en ai fini des mecs !_

 _\- Ok…_ dit Avery prudemment _, raconte nous tout princesse._

Je leur dis l'essentiel mais ma peine était trop grande. Je me suis faite avoir comme toutes les conquêtes d'Oliver !

 _\- Peut-être qu'il n'a pas menti pour l'entreprise_ , dit courageusement Gunnar.

 _\- Tu parles !_ répliquais-je sèchement.

 _\- Tu sais nous les mecs nous sommes compliqués,_ renchérit Avery. _Après oui c'est un connard d'avoir trompé sa copine et surtout ma belle, tu vaux mieux qu'un coup d'une nuit. S'il n'est pas assez intelligent pour le voir ton Oliver, c'est de sa faute._

 _\- Que compte tu faire ? tu devais rentrer après les CMT,_ me dit Gunnar.

 _\- Honnêtement je ne sais pas,_ dis-je le regard un peu perdu.

Pour l'instant, je n'avais alors vraiment pas envie de revenir à Starling vu que je croiserais Oliver partout.

 _\- Que dis-tu de prolonger ton séjour ici ?_ me demanda Gunnar avec un grand sourire.

 _\- Oui ça serait chouette,_ dit Avery, _tu as manqué à tout le monde ici._

 _\- Pourquoi pas !_ dis-je. _J'ai besoin d'air et à moi aussi vous m'avez manqué._

 _\- Et puis tu pourrais nous aider pour un problème que Deacon a._

 _\- Ah bon ?"_

Apparemment le dirigeant d'Highway 65 voulait que Deacon termine son enregistrement des chansons de l'album que Rayna et lui avaient commencé ensemble. Toute la partie de Rayna était déjà faite mais Deacon n'avait pas la force de le faire.

Ce dirigeant est vraiment con ! J'étais en colère de voir ce que l'argent pousse les gens à faire. Deacon vient de perdre l'amour de sa vie. Normal qu'il veuille plus de temps avant de se remettre sur l'album. Mais ce connard ne voulait pas céder et faisait pression sur Avery, Gunnar et Scarlett maintenant.

Mais Scarlett eut une idée et Gunnar et Avery m'en parlèrent : pourquoi ne pas chacun enregistrer un morceau avec nos voix et celle de Rayna, comme ça, Deacon n'aurait plus qu'à en terminer une et voir que nous sommes là pour lui. Même leurs filles chanteraient. Quelle belle idée !

* * *

 **Pour ceux qui panique, n'oubliez pas que j'aime les fins heureuses, d'ailleurs, comment imaginez vous la fin? J'ai déjà écris la mienne mais j'ai hâte de savoir comment vous l'imaginez :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 final**

 **Face au review un peu blessant de Muriel Lavigne 126…je vous publie le dernier chapitre de la fanfic. Oui Muriel je suis une vraie fan du couple et cela me vexe que tu en doutes juste parce que les choses ne vont pas assez vite à ton gout à chaque chapitre. Et oui j'écris des fanfic plus "dramatiques" que joyeuses, tout simplement parce que l'inspiration fait que c'est comme ça. Je ne me dis pas à l'avance quel type d'histoire je vais écrire.**

 **Cela me blesse et heureusement j'ai fini de publier mes fanfics terminées. Il y a pleins d'auteurs qui me disent qu'ils sont découragés et je les comprends.**

 **Je commence à en écrire d'autres mais je ne sais pas quand et si je publierais.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont apprécier les fanfics et à qui j'ai eu plaisir à répondre.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Deux jours passèrent. J'avais fini par bloquer le numéro d'Oliver car je n'avais plus rien envie d'entendre de sa part. J'étais tellement mal. Après tout depuis deux ans presque je me donne corps et âme à lui et il a tout gâché.

Les garçons essayaient de me remonter le moral. Entre deux rendez-vous à Highway et deux enregistrements, nous allions faire la fête où aller visiter d'ancienne connaissance. Des fois j'allais monter à cheval (Scarlett m'avait prêté le sien) et je parcourais pendant des heures des paysages reposant à l'écart de la ville.

Je devrais revenir plus souvent ici.

* * *

L'album était enfin terminé après quelques jours supplémentaires de travail et Deacon était très touché de notre geste.

Pour moi, il était temps de quitter cette magnifique ville. Mes amis m'offrirent une fête de départ, à laquelle tout le monde participa, même Deacon et les filles vinrent. Une soirée mémorable. Je promis de revenir vite les voir et après quelques heures d'avion, je touchais le sol de Starling avec une pointe de tristesse.

J'avais juste envoyé un mail à QC pour faire part de mon retour lundi. J'aurais encore cinq jours tranquilles devant moi.

En me garant devant chez moi, j'aperçus Oliver qui se tenait sur le pas de ma porte.

Je me renfermais automatiquement.

 _"Que fais-tu là ?! dis-je en trainant ma valise et cherchant mes clés._

 _\- Je…_

 _\- Ecoute je ne sais pas ce que tu fais là mais va-t'en._

Je ne le laissais même pas répliquer. Une fois à l'intérieur je posais ma valise et montait à l'étage prendre une douche tout en gisant contre le carrelage.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard je descendais en pyjama, les cheveux défaits et sans maquillage. Oliver était toujours là.

 _\- Je t'ai dit de partir Oliver. Je reviens dans quelques jours normalement. Ne t'inquiète pas j'assurerais mon boulot._

 _\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça,_ me répondit calmement l'archer.

 _\- Ok…_

Vu qu'il n'allait pas partir j'ai décidé de l'ignorer et je cherchais dans le frigo quelque chose à manger.

 _\- Je suis parti en vitesse parce que je ne supportais pas d'avoir trompé Sarah et d'avoir nier l'évidence._

 _\- Et ben c'est bien…_

 _\- Felicity je t'aime._

Ces mots m'ont fait tomber le yaourt que je tenais dans la main et je me retournais violemment vers lui.

 _\- Quoi ?!_

 _\- Après que nous avons fait l'amour, je suis parti car il fallait que je revienne à Starling pour rompre avec Sarah._

 _\- Mais tu es fou, Sarah et toi vous êtes bien ensemble et…_

 _\- Felicity, Sarah et moi ce n'était juste que de l'amusement. Même elle l'a reconnu. Nous sommes très différents tous les deux depuis qu'elle est rentrée._

Je restais sans voix. Je devais rêver, ce n'était pas possible !

Oliver s'avança vers moi et me prit la main :

 _\- Je sais qu'avant je faisais n'importe quoi avec les femmes, ma réputation me précède. Mas les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi ne sont pas nouveau. Je les refoulais parce que je refusais de te blesser un jour où l'autre. Mais quand tu as chanté, Gunnar m'avait dit que tu t'étais inspirée de moi…_

 _\- Quel connard celui-là !_ m'exclamais-je en colère.

 _\- Non, il a eu raison de me le dire parce que dès que je t'ai entendu chanter, j'ai su_.

J'ai cru que j'étais dans une autre dimension mais Oliver était sérieux.

 _\- J'ai su que je devais prendre le risque pour pouvoir t'aimer. Ne pas laisser mes démons prendre le dessus. Tu es une femme extraordinaire Felicity et je ferais tout pour me montrer digne de toi._

Sur ce, il prit le risque de m'embrasser. Je lui rendis le baiser mais avec une certaine retenue.

 _\- Tu aurais pu me dire tout ça avant de me laisser seule à Nashville !_

 _\- J'étais tellement dans cette démarche de rompre avec Sarah que je n'ai pas vu le mal que je te faisais. Quand j'ai vu que tu m'avais bloqué j'ai compris et je m'en veux beaucoup._

Je soufflais un bon coup, tandis que je me tenais toujours dans les bras d'Oliver.

 _\- Comment Sarah a pris la nouvelle ? Elle doit m'en vouloir à mort._

 _\- Sarah ne t'en veux pas et en fait…elle s'en doutait pour nous deux. Elle avait vu que l'un et l'autre on se tournait autour._

Je rigolais de soulagement.

 _\- Alors Felicity Smoak, veux-tu bien être ma petite amie ? »_

Je souriais et embrassais Oliver en guise de réponse.

* * *

La prochaine fois que j'allais à Nashville, c'était pour le lancement de l'album auquel j'avais participé avec Deacon et les autres il y a trois mois.

Oliver avait tenu à m'accompagner pour me soutenir (c'était mon fan numéro un désormais). Ces trois mois étaient passés comme dans un rêve.

Qui aurait dit qu'une geek pourrait sortir avec un homme aussi beau, intelligent, bref, le rêve !

A la nouvelle de nos retrouvailles, les garçons n'avaient pas arrêté de chambrer Oliver.

Le soir, je me retrouvais sous le porche de la maison de Gunnar et contemplait la nuit en pensant à Rayna. J'espérais que de là où elle se trouve, elle soit en paix et qu'elle voit que la vie continuait tout en ne l'oubliant pas. Je me suis mis à dire un _Merci_ à haute voix pour elle. Merci d'avoir été malgré elle le déclencheur de l'amour naissant entre Oliver et moi.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé à cet instant précis que dans moins de deux ans, Oliver et moi allions nous marier, Gunnar et Deacon jouant à notre mariage. Et qu'un an plus tard, nous nous apprêtions à devenir parents et nous aimer comme au premier jour.


End file.
